


The Other Deal

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Series: While I Turn to Sand [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Reader is an information broker, and she has a piece of intel that Crocodile wants but is too expensive for his tastes. Luckily for him, she's offered to take an alternative type of payment.





	The Other Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, look, it's my first real smut. (Although the sex scene isn't ridiculously graphic, it's still probably enough to need the 'explicit' rating rather than just 'mature'.) 
> 
> And of course I picked a character who is difficult to write, because why do anything the easy way when the hard way is right there taunting me? XD

~ The Other Deal ~

You're not a pirate, just an information broker. Your line of work brings you into contact with a lot of pirates, though. And, well, you're a healthy adult woman with _needs_ , so sometimes (for certain people, because you're also a bit picky), you change the price for a valuable piece of information to 'a good, hard fucking.'

Crocodile doesn't take kindly to this offer the first time.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asks. His tone says so much more than those four words: _A lowly worm like you would fucking dare?_ and _I'll kill you if you are_.

"Of course not," you answer. "Blackmail wouldn't even be the right term for it, if I was." He raises his hook menacingly, and you quickly put your hands up in front of your chest in the 'surrender' position. "Your money is still good with me." You name an amount.

"You raised the price," Crocodile says. The way he's glaring at you tells you he's suspicious that you're doing this to coerce him into having sex with you.

"Look," you snap. "It's my usual rate for a piece of information that I went to this much trouble to get. I didn't spend five weeks playing nanny to some noble's brats just to find this out - _for you specifically_ , I might add - to not be adequately compensated for it!"

He stares at you for a few long moments, but you won't back down that easily. As you watch, his expression turns from angry to irritated to calculating.

"I'm not paying that much money for it," he says, finally breaking the silence. Before you have a chance to reply, he adds, "Get on the desk."

"Uh... what?"

"You heard me."

Yes, you did. However, you're having a hard time comprehending the order.

Crocodile stares at you with one eyebrow raised, waiting for you to follow his command. When you continue to just stand there with a stupid look on your face, he sighs.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," he says, "but I'm not giving you _that_ much money to tell me one damn thing. The other deal, we can do."

You feel like an idiot for not realizing that's what he meant the first time. Without waiting for him to repeat his previous command, you go over to his desk and hop up to sit on the edge. Figuring it's safe to assume that he would prefer if you undress yourself, you hike your skirt up around your waist and push the crotch of your panties to the side.

"Take them off," he says, frowning.

You would have thought he'd prefer the less-fuss route, but hey, whatever floats his boat. You hook your thumbs under the waistband of your panties and manage to wriggle out of the offending garment without getting down from the desk.

Crocodile stalks toward you, stopping a step or two further away than would bring him into the required range of contact. You're the one frowning this time. If he's this reluctant to actually go through with it, then it's just going to be a bad time for both of you - which is _not_ what you wanted.

"What are you doing?" you ask in surprise as he gets down on one knee in front of you.

 _What does it look like I'm doing, you idiot?_ He doesn't speak the words aloud but that one raised eyebrow clearly gets the message across. "You want an orgasm, don't you?" he says.

Of course you'd _like_ one, but...

"It's not a requirement," you reply.  

You scoot backwards, away from the edge of the desk, and press your thighs together. You are not letting this man give you oral.

He seems perplexed by your response.

"I want it quick and dirty, no foreplay," you tell him. That's as much of an explanation as you're willing to give. This is going to be a one-time thing; he doesn't need to know your preferences in detail.

He sighs and stands back up. You resume your position on the edge of the desk, thighs spread, as he unfastens his pants and reveals... that he's not aroused in the slightest. Great. As if you weren't regretting this already.

"Look, you don't have to-"

Crocodile's hook slams down on the desktop, effectively silencing you.

"Oh, no. You're not getting out of it. We're doing this," he growls, looming over you in a way that would be menacing if not for the added comedic effect of the limp dick hanging out of his pants. "And don't forget that you're the one who said 'no foreplay'."

Oops. It looks like you've done two things you should never do when dealing with powerful male pirates: presented yourself as a challenge to be conquered, and insulted his sexual prowess.

He quickly strokes himself to hardness, then places his hand on your hip and drags you closer to him. Only half of your butt is still in contact with the desk as his shaft rubs against your slick folds. You whimper. He makes a small frustrated sound in the back of his throat.

The arm with the hook wraps around your back, pulling you closer to him. Keeping your arms braced on the desk is no longer a comfortable option in this position, and instead of letting them dangle uselessly at your sides, you bring them up to clutch at the front his coat. He slides his hand between his body and yours, using it to guide his tip to your entrance.

You blurt out the piece of information that you came to deliver.

Crocodile tenses, pausing his actions.

"You want me to stop?" he asks. As if you don't want this. As if you're using the information as a safeword.

You shake your head.

He already has the information now. Whatever he chooses to do from this point is of his own free will, not because he was coerced into it. For some odd reason, that distinction seems important to you.

You're half-expecting him to ask why or if you're sure, but he doesn't say another word as he penetrates you. Once he's partway in, he shifts forward so that more of your weight is resting on the desk, and moves his hand back to your hip. In one smooth thrust, he slides the rest of the way in. You gasp at the sensation and cling to him tighter, burying your face against his chest.

He sets a rough pace, pumping into you hard and fast, his thrusts slamming your ass into the desk. His arm around your back keeps your upper body pressed tightly to his chest.

He shrugs out of his coat, letting it drop to the floor behind him. You instinctively let go of the material when he started to shed it, and now your hands scrabble fruitlessly against the smooth fabric of his vest. It's too form-fitting for you to get a grip on.

Crocodile lets out a frustrated growl before telling you, "Put your arms around my neck."

You do, and your forehead knocks against his chin on the next thrust - which isn't pleasant for either of you. He growls again, and momentarily slows his pace while you readjust your position once more. You keep one arm around his neck, sliding the other down to clutch at his back and laying your head on his shoulder. Once you're settled, he speeds up again.

Sweat breaks out over your skin as you feel yourself getting close. God, you needed this. You're sure your ass and your left hip are going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, but it will be worth it.

You let out a high-pitched whine as your release finally hits you. Crocodile gives one last hard thrust before finding his own release with a low moan. As your muscles tremble with small aftershocks of pleasure, you wonder idly why you couldn't have made a more dignified noise.

As you're coming down from your high - still breathing hard, your forehead pressed into his shoulder - he murmurs into your hair, "Next time, you're going to let me eat you out."

He sounds so sure of himself, so certain that there will be a next time.

You manage a small breathless laugh.

Yes, you probably will let him. Next time.

~end~


End file.
